<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>solomon's food. by milkkbread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422697">solomon's food.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkbread/pseuds/milkkbread'>milkkbread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Food, Food Poisoning, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, idk what I even wrote, slight nsfw??, what is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkkbread/pseuds/milkkbread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bruh.” Solomon said, as you choked on his fingers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>solomon's food.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hmm. solomon’s fingers. long. yum. yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solomon offered you some of his food to you at lunch. Even though you were <strong><em>sus as fuck</em></strong> because his food was known to be practically inedible, you decided in an attempt to be friendly to him, you accept his offering and hoped that you didn't die.</p><p> </p><p>But also, his hands were fucking beautiful. Like fuck. The things you would do to have his fingers down your throat, gagging you until you choked and-</p><p> </p><p>Solomon watched you space out. “Are you going to eat this still…????”</p><p>“Hmmm?? Yeah. What if you fed me it?” you said, with absolutely no ulterior motive whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>Solomon looked you in the eye. “On <strong>God</strong>?????”</p><p>“Yeah on God dude. That guy up there??? Fuck yeah.”</p><p>He looks you straight in the eye and shoves food into your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Bruh.” Solomon said, as you choked on his fingers.</p><p>You instantly spit out whatever the fuck he gave you.  </p><p>“Disgusting.” you coughed painfully ,“What the fuck is this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I made it myself. My food isn’t that bad though is it? I mean it tastes fine to me. It’s actually not bad! <strong>Not like I was going to try to give you food poisoning or anything.</strong> ”</p><p>“……What did you even put in this????” You questioned him suspiciously because you were not going to die today.</p><p> “Oh! I ran out of salt and needed a replacement. I gave up and found a container labeled sand, but considering it was in the kitchen cabinet, I doubted it. Anyways, it tastes fine, which means that <strong>everything is okay and there is no harm in eating it.</strong>”</p><p>
  <em>Damn. I really am going to die from fucking sand. I hope Barbatos revives me again soon. “died from eating sand” doesn’t even sound cool. Why did this even happen. I haven't even used all my vouchers on my D.D.D.</em>
</p><p>These were your last thoughts as you faded into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>